De peleas a reconciliaciones
by DayniKissMe
Summary: Si todas su reconciliaciones fueran así, Jace buscaria la manera depelar mas a menudo con Clary


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cassie Clare :3 excepto Jace él es mio y me deja tocar su mango *-***

**_Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Acheronta Movebo"._**

* * *

Era pasada la media noche cuando se encontró caminando al invernadero ¿Por qué iba hacia allí y no a la habitación de Clary? No lo sabía, pero temía que Clary no lo dejara entrar a su habitación, aunque pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que ella estuviera averiguando la mejor manera de matarlo, y no la culparía si lo intentaba.

Sus pies descalzos lo llevaban a ese lugar lleno de flores y extraña tranquilidad, allí donde había aprendido sobre la hermosa flor que le había enseñado a Clary el día de su cumpleaños, el día que había besado sus dulces labios por primera vez.

Al entrar al invernadero una ráfaga de viento frio lo golpeo, y la vio, sentada envuelta en una manta, observando con extrema fascinación aquella hermosa flor, sonreía con nostalgia, tal vez recordaba lo mismo que él, tratando de no hacer ruido se dispuso a recorrer el camino de regreso a su habitación, pero era demasiado tarde Clary ya lo había visto

-Jace-susurro

-¿Si?-se golpeo mentalmente por ser tan idiota

-Puedes quedarte si quieres-dijo la chica levantándose y tomando sus cosas-Ya me iba de todos modos

-Espera-la detuvo antes de que alcanzara las escaleras-creo que debemos hablar

-Hablar-repitió ella-Jace no quiero hablar

-Escúchame por lo menos-dijo el rubio

Clary resignada recorrió el camino de vuelta al centro del invernadero y volvió a sentarse-Muy bien… Te escucho

-Perdón-dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de la mujer que amaba-Se que fui un completo idiota, pero te juro que me dieron unas ganas horribles de matar a Sebastián allí mismo, y me desquite contigo, lo siento

-Jace-Clary lo observaba fijamente, podía notar la tensión en sus hombros, el sufrimiento que se dejaba entrever en su voz-créeme que yo quería patearle el trasero por tocarme, nunca podre aceptar que me toque, no como tú lo haces

Jace giro su rostro para observar un tierno rubor asomarse en el rostro de Clary-¿Y cómo te toco?-pregunto tratando de esconder el deseo de su voz inútilmente

-Así-Clary se acomodo frente a su novio mientras tomaba su perfecta mano y la colocaba en su cintura, la mano de Jace cobro vida y comenzó a acariciarla sobre la tela de la manta que la rodeaba.

Ella acuno el rostro del chico que tenia al frente en sus manos y en un movimiento tierno unió sus labios a los de él, el beso comenzó tierno pero después de unos segundos la pasión les gano y tomaban sus bocas con fiereza, con deseo acumulado.

Sin darse cuenta termino a horcadas sobre Jace acariciando su pecho musculoso, sus hombros bien formados, mientras el suavemente acariciaba su espalda hasta donde comenzaba el top que llevaba puesto separándose de ella para respirar y dando suaves y tiernos besos en su cuello y su pecho en esos lugares donde había piel expuesta, donde la tela no le impedía tocar y besar a voluntad, Clary gimió en su oído logrando que su entrepierna despertara por completo

-Clary-susurro Jace con deseo contenido-No te imaginas cuanto te amo

-Haz algo para que pueda imaginarlo-respondió la pelirroja

Jace la miro, buscando duda en su mirada, pero solo encontró la mirada de la chica que amaba, esa hermosa mirada verde, sus ojos se veían mas oscuros que de costumbre.

-Si Jocelyn o Maryse suben nos matarán-sonrió ladinamente el rubio

-Es pasada la media noche-repuso Clary-no van a subir

-Las madres tienen un sexto sentido-muy a su pesar se separo de Clary-además tu mamá ya me odia lo suficiente

-¿Acaso no quieres?-la pelirroja frunció el ceño

-Clary-se acerco a ella susurrándole al oído-te deseo más de lo que he deseado algo en toda mi vida

Con un estremecimiento y una sonrisa en su cara la chica se puso de pie-¿Aun mas que la tina de espagueti?

-Aun más que esa tina-respondió el joven colocándose de pie

Con un diestro movimiento la cargo en su hombro, la pelirroja tuvo que ahogar un grito, Jace comenzó a bajar las escaleras a una velocidad asombrosa, no hacia el menor ruido cuando sus pies tocaban el frio suelo

Se detuvo frente a su habitación, bajo a la chica mientras abría la puerta-¿Estás segura?

-Jace si te vas a arrepentir mejor me…-ella no pudo terminar de hablar, él la beso como si no hubiera un mañana

Entraron a la habitación entre besos y suspiros, caricias y "te amo" no pronunciados

Ya en la cama Jace sentado, Clary a horcadas sobre él sonrió levemente mientras levantaba los brazos para que el joven le quitara el top. Jace sin hacerse esperar quito la tela que le impedía verla como ningún hombre la había visto antes. Su boca formo una perfecta "o" cuando vio su pecho desnudo

-¿Sin sujetador?-se las arreglo para preguntar

-Pensaba dormir-la chica tenía el rostro ruborizado-las chicas no solemos dormir con sujetador

Los dedos de Jace comenzaron a recorrer con ternura la suavidad de la piel de Clary causándole estremecimientos. Al llegar a sus pechos los masajeo suavemente

-Tus pechos son un huerto de granadas con frutos exquisitos*-murmuro contra su cuello

Hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello de la chica hacia sus pechos, cerro los labios sobre uno de los pezones de esta chupando, lamiendo mordiendo, repitiéndolo con el otro causando estragos en el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Clary

La recostó suavemente sobre la cama admirándola en silencio con ojos brillantes, se quito la camiseta que tenia puesta y comenzó a prestarle atención a los labios de la chica, fue un beso rudo y caliente, sus lenguas luchaban por dominar en una danza pasional y de deseo.

Las manos de Clary comenzaron a recorrer el abdomen marcado de su novio, sus dedos viajaban por cada runa, por cada cicatriz, cada una contaba una historia de batallas luchadas desde una temprana edad, se detuvo en su corazón, lo sentía latir rápido contra la palma de su mano, sonrió sabiendo que era ella quien causaba esas sensaciones en él.

Sin saber qué hacer, Clary comenzó a bajar sus manos por el pecho de su novio hasta que el elástico del pantalón la detuvo, Jace se levanto un poco observándola-¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto con una sonrisa que casi logra que Clary se desmaye, obviamente eso no lo admitiría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Quítatelo-respondió mordiéndose el labio

-Por favor no te desmayes ante mi hermosura Fray-comentó el chico levantándose y bajando sus pantalones, se acerco a su chica con una mirada depredadora pero ella lo detuvo con una mano en alto, se detuvo sorprendido

-Quítatelos también-Clary señalo la única prenda que conservaba el rubio

-Fray-sonrió y su mirada era llena de deseo-realmente no te desmayes cuando veas el tamaño

-Por favor Jace-rodo los ojos sonriendo-siempre he escuchado que el tamaño no importa

-¡Clary!-chillo horrorizado-jamás le digas eso a un hombre, hieres su ego

-Pero tú no eres un hombre-recalco la palabra "un" mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Jace-eres mi hombre-lo beso tiernamente mientras con un movimiento de sus manos despareció la ropa interior de Jace

-No seas ansiosa Fray-la obligo a acostarse de nuevo- ahora tú tienes demasiada ropa puesta

Lentamente comenzó a deshacerse de los pantalones cortos que tenia la pelirroja, ella no hizo oposición a que él la desvistiera, es más, lo ayudaba, cuando tenía que levantarse lo hacía, si tenía que moverse lo hacía, solo para poder ser totalmente de Jace, demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, tratando que el incidente con Sebastián se borrara de su memoria

Jace retuvo la respiración unos segundos cuando la tuvo totalmente desnuda ante él.

Suavemente sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre el cuerpo de Clary, acariciándola, tocándola, causándole un tierno rubor en su hermoso rostro, causando un brillo especial en sus verdes ojos

-Jace… por… favor-dijo entre jadeos la chica

Jace no se hizo esperar, separo tiernamente las piernas de su Clary, acomodándose entre ellas rozando suavemente sus sexos haciéndolos gemir por el contacto, lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella, lo había hecho cientos de veces y muchas veces no le importaba lastimar a las chicas con quienes lo hacía, pero ahora era diferente, Clary se le estaba entregando y no quería lastimarla, sabía que la primera vez podía doler hasta la medula, pero quería que para la chica debajo de él fuera agradable, que lo disfrutara, tanto o más que él, al llegar a la barrera que demostraba la virginidad de Clary, se detuvo un momento, la beso tiernamente mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones para distraerla, mientras ella gemía por lo que Jace hacia con sus manos, él avanzo un poco mas hasta atravesar el himen de la chica, ella contuvo un grito de dolor, las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, Jace comenzó a besarla suavemente por toda la cara, limpiando con sus besos las lagrimas que surcaban el rostro de Clary.

Un momento después Clary movió su cadera, Jace gruño bajo por el movimiento

-Clarissa quieres dejar de moverte-dijo con los ojos cerrados-ya te lastime, acostúmbrate primero

-No me llames Clarissa-dijo en un susurro-y me muevo porque ya me acostumbre-Jace abrió sus ojos y la miro sorprendido-ahora mueve tu hermoso cuerpo

-Ya sé que soy hermoso pero…

-Jace-Clary lo miro fijamente-muévete

-Clary no quiero…-la chica no lo dejo terminar pues comenzó a moverse creando una deliciosa fricción que la hizo soltar un suspiro pausado, Jace no aguantando mas comenzó a moverse hacia a fuera y luego lentamente volviendo a entrar, Clary le enterró las uñas en la espalda mientras su respiración se comenzaba a entre cortar, el sudor comenzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos, sintió como los músculos de Clary comenzaban a tensarse en torno a su miembro, él tampoco duraría mucho.

Asi que decidió moverse un poco más rápido, las envestidas al cuerpo de Clary lo estaban volviendo loco, Clary gemía lo más suave que podía, mordía el hombro de Jace cada que sentía que no podría aguantar sus propios gritos.

A Jace se le escapaban suspiros de satisfacción, sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho necesitaba llegar al clímax, los músculos de Clary se tensionaron y en un jadeo ella se corrió mordiéndose el labio conteniendo gritos y gemidos que se formaban en su garganta, por su parte Jace dio un par de embestidas mas y también toco el cielo con las manos, un gruñido se escapo de su garganta al correrse, con cansancio en su cuerpo se recostó un poco sobre Clary acomodándose de tal manera que no pudiera aplastarla con su peso.

-¿Ya te haces una idea de cuánto te amo?-pregunto entre jadeos el rubio levantando la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Clary sobre él

Clary asintió tímidamente, su cuerpo relajado cubierto en sudor y oliendo a sexo, Jace salió suavemente de ella, pero ella hizo una mueca de dolor sintiendo un poco de molestia por el vacio que ahora sentía, la preocupación cruzo por los ojos de Jace ella negó rápidamente

-No te preocupes-dijo ella levantando su mano y acariciando su rostro-préstame una estela

Jace rebusco en la mesa al lado de su cama encontrando lo que buscaba, pero no le tendió la estela a Clary sino que se arrodillo al lado de la cama y con sumo cuidado marco un iratze en la parte baja de su vientre muy cerca de su feminidad, ella sonrió y agradeció que lo hubiera hecho, la molestia se estaba evaporando, cuando se sintió bien se acomodo debajo de las matas abriendo el espacio para que Jace la acompañara, sin dudarlo ni un segundo él se escabullo junto a ella abrazándola y pegándola a él.

-Debes admitir que soy bueno-dijo el muchacho en un susurro

-Cierra la boca Herondale-dijo Clary con los parpados pesados por el sueño-no tengo punto de comparación pero… por el Ángel que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado-finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazada al hombre que amaba

-Lo sé-una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro del rubio-para mí también lo fue

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que si ahora sus reconciliaciones iban a ser así, buscaría la manera de pelear con Clary siempre que pudiera.

* * *

***Cantares 4:13 (NVI)**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado mi one shot :3 **

**Merece reviews? espero que si :3 **

**Gracias por leer**

**Ave Atque Vale**


End file.
